The Lost Quincy
by Hojicha
Summary: Yui is a 20 year old girl pursuing her dreams in the town of Karakura. She broke her family's tradition and decided to start out a brand new life on her own. Tragedy and challenges awaits her as she finds out more about the world of Shinigami and Quincy; but most of all, falling in love with the cold-hearted Ryuken Ishida... who outwardly only cares about money and "satiety."
1. Intro & Prologue

**Author's Notes & Warnings**: First of all, I'd like to share something about my interest; I love **shoujo** and I love **dark ( & mature) romance**. I don't see many combination of the two and thus I want to create a story that contains both elements. With that said, this fanfic will have a shoujo-esque feel to it and a lot of very dark romance (naturally, the rating will be changed to Mature in the future). I feel the need to go through this because I don't want anyone being offended or being surprised at something I wrote.

What I mean by "shoujo" is a little bit like this: a simple girl meets a guy that's out of her league, and in the end he falls in love with her. That type of far-fetched, unrealistic stuff is what makes a good drama, in my opinion. That's just what I'm into and if you don't like it, at least you've been warned beforehand. :)

As for dark romance, it is the type of romance that's... well... "dark." So, like, let's say the man will be showing hatred on the outside but deep inside he has conflicting emotions of love that he cannot comprehend/express just yet. And this also makes a good drama to me.

If you decide to read, I'd like for you to read with an open mind; that everything written is mere fantasy and something that is NOT and should not be compared to reality. This isn't clearly for everyone, so I just wanted to have a little disclaimer. Other than that, I hope you will like it. :)

* * *

• **PROLOGUE** •

Being born in a poor family did not give me a lot of options for my future; actually... there really was only one option. My mother is a house wife and my father works in the farm. I was raised to believe that the only type of lifestyle suited for me is that of my parents; typically, that is the life of every single person that lives around here.

I've accepted that mentality but I always thought it was depressing. However, as I grew older, I was lucky enough to be (somewhat) exposed to the world that lied outside our small town (all thanks to technology). And as I became a lot more aware of it all, I decided that I fight for my right to be happy; and begged my parents for their support...

 _...and money_.

Needless to say, all hell broke loose in our modest little home that fine evening. And after days of climatic disputes within our lovely household; in the end, my parents gave in to my wishes, but at the same time… I was deemed the black sheep of the family. Though naturally, that comes at a price; and I am to support them until I die miserably of old age or due to some incurable disease; as quoted from my very own loving parents.

However, I am ready mentally and physically to face **anything** , as long as I can experience the outside world at least once in my life.

...but when I say that, I didn't really meant nor expected _abnormal_ experiences.

 **[ Enter Karakura Town ]**

From spirits that weep dramatically and earsplittingly loud during nighttime, to old perverted spirits that makes improper comments about my uniform. On top of not being able to get a good night's sleep, I had never felt so insecure about my appearance in my entire 20 years of existence.

This is just the beginning of my life.

* * *

 _Yui is a 20 year old girl pursuing her dreams in the town of Karakura. She broke her family's tradition and decided to start out a brand new life on her own. Tragedy and challenges awaits her as she finds out more about the world of Shinigami and Quincy; but most of all, falling in love with the cold-hearted Ryuken Ishida... who outwardly only cares about money and "satiety."_

* * *

 **End Note: Some Adjustments are made for his character, but Ryuken is generally very serious/smug/intimidating and that's what you will mostly see in this story. The rest of his background will be adjusted in order for him to fit into the dark romance category. :)**

 **We all have fantasies about these characters, and just see this fic as one of that. :)**

 **PS: Yes, if you're wondering, the title is play on words for Ryuken's title, "The Last Quincy." Cheesy, I know. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edited 1/31/16**

* * *

Being born in a rather poor family, Yui did not have many options in life. While she lives comfortably in the country-side, she strives for more—she wants to experience life to its fullest; start from the beginning and work her way up.

Yui pondered of all possible things that she could have been doing. She could be in college, have a part-time job, going out with friends on her free time… and maybe, finding the right guy.

A big sigh escaped her mouth; _there is nothing around here_ , "…just fields." She muttered miserably; her chin propped on her elbow. Not to mention the lack of available men; everyone here is so busy taking over their parents' _careers_ … and by career; it's mostly farming for boys and house work for the girls.

Her family has lived here for generations and with the way things are looking, she's just bound to marry a nice hard-working farmer, who's also the son of a farmer; it's a vicious cycle. Well, to her at least. Everyone here seems to be content with life. But she feels differently; she wanted more.

She didn't want to slave away to a man; she wanted a career of her own; more than being a farmer or a house wife. She wanted knowledge, and she wanted change more than anything. She sighed loudly once again, but this time to the point that it's a loud groan, as if anyone could be bothered in her house anyway. It's far too chaotic for anyone to care.

She has 4 siblings; 2 twin brothers; around 1 month old, a younger sister; age 13, and an older brother; age 18. Haru & Hiro, Nami, and Shinichi; in that order. Onii, as she likes to call Shinichi, has gotten their parents' permission to move to the city and go to college.

There's definitely some favoritism going on. She sighed once again at the thought. But this time, a pan struck her in the head. "You keep sighing like that, and you'll bring us a decade of bad luck!" her mother yelled angrily. "Why don't you do something better with your time instead of sucking up and wasting all the air in this house!"

A single tear dropped from her eye as she rubs her hurting head, "Th-There's nothing to do!"

Her mother's face further reddened in anger, "Child, there is plenty of things to do. Get off your lazy ass and help me with dinner! Now hurry up!"

Her mother's vocabulary always embarrassed and scared her. _Even father is afraid of her_. But at the same time, Yui had always been an obedient girl, despite her _rebellious_ thoughts.

"Ugh… Yes…" she grumbled.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, any feelings of love and passion have never been a necessity. Was it existent in the past? Yes. However, did he feel it is essential to live? No. There are only two things in life that matters to Ryuken, and that is money and his _hunger_. He was easily able to rid of what every single creature exists for. But his specific needs, his appetite, could never be eliminated.

"S-Sensei…! We can't! Not in here!" The woman refused, but at the same time, her cheeks are as red as a rose. Clearly, she likes it. _The forbidden thrill_. Ryuken felt for her aroused sex through her clothing. He rubbed her clitoris with his forefinger and his middle finger seek as much entry as possible over the thin linen; making her wince in ecstasy and her _provocative_ undergarments _damped_.

One could say that he is the epitome of pleasure. Women have always been an easy prey for him. Men are envious of him, and _his_ women envious of each other.

' _How pathetic. Indecent. Immoral._ ' Just the appropriate woman to use for his needs; someone who is exactly like him— _Hopeless_.

"…I suppose we shouldn't." He teasingly removed his hands away from her _warmness_ , his empty yet beautiful cobalt eyes focused on her pleasure-deprived face; _she clearly wanted more_ ; just the reaction that he wanted and expected.

The woman bit her lip in sexual frustration and craving, "…no, please…" she impatiently rubbed her legs together under his large frame, gently reaching for his collar, and then his neck; stroking it. "Sensei…" she whispered lasciviously.

He looked down at the yearning woman with his eyes, not bothering to move a single part of his body. _What a wretched, vile woman_. Quite frankly, it disgusted him to the core; the outwardly appearance of innocence and pureness are all lies; a pathetic façade for the pathetic race that we are. "Tell me… exactly… what is it that you want?"

Even with his poor sense of morals, he still has some _policies_ for himself. He wouldn't waste valuable time and effort on an unwilling woman; _if there was any to begin with_. After all, there are plenty; just practically begging for his cock.

"I…" She paused in embarrassment, but this did not stop her from continuing, "I want sensei to fuck my brains out…!" This is as good as it gets; it feeds his already-large ego. He likes the feeling of superiority. He feels triumphant. Achieved. Content. He always get what he _wants_ ; _anything_ that he may desire can and will always be his.

To him, this is far greater than love and passion combined. For someone who is so void of feelings, this is the only one that he cannot relinquish.

Ryuken smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

Yui laid on the floor in her brother's room. This is her sanctuary; the only place in the entire house where she can get some peace and quiet even if it's only for a little bit. She isn't always allowed here because Shinichi is often studying. But again, often, she sneaks in anyway.

"Take me with you." She uttered; breaking the comfortable silence. Her tensed back pressed against the hard wood flooring; her legs are up on the mattress; and her arms wrapped tightly around her brother's pillow. _It smells just like him_.

His copper eyes widened for a split second, and then shortly transitioned into a warm smile. "You know full well that's impossible." Followed by the smallest of chuckles.

Yui quickly sat up and slammed her palms on the floor with protest, "I know, but…" she sighed. "Onii… I can't stay here forever." She bit her lip.

Ah… a habit of hers that could make any man go crazy. Shinichi quickly shifted his eyes away; wearing a silly smile on his face as he twists a few strands of his brown hair, just a few shades lighter than his eyes. Something to ease his nervousness.

"I would." He declared confidently, which made Yui rose up in excitement. "—But I can't." which then made her frown and descended back down to the floor. He laughed. It's a shame this cute little creature had to be his sister. _But it's not completely_ … he cleared his throat at the thought and continued.

"The place I will live in… it's a house filled with…" he paused; thinking of a nicer way to say it. Her dark orbs looked at him with full attention and interest. He liked this of her; as if there's one thing about her that he didn't like. Whoever she speaks to, she shows a considerate amount of interest no matter how uninteresting something is. "—err.." he continued to twist his hair between his fingers. " _Bachelors_." Was about the most pleasant word he could think of.

She relaxed, "Well, of course, you are all in college, aren't you?" she uttered as if she has solved a mystery. What unique pureness she has. Even if he could take her, he wouldn't. Not to a place like that.

"When I get a decent job, I'll ask our folks for permission, alright? By that time, I'll be living on my own and…" He stops to ponder at the idea. Would she really be safe that way? _How ironic_. "…and maybe, just maybe, you can…"

Her eyes sparkled in anticipation and excitement, but to his surprise, she suddenly looked gloomy. "But I wouldn't want that either…" He felt a prickling on his skin at her words. It's not like he wanted that to happen, but he at least wanted _her_ to want it.

She sensed this of him and she quickly took her words back, "No—I didn't mean it **that** way! I just…" she bit her plump bottom lip, "I just don't want to burden you is all." She sat on his bed and adjusted herself to her comfort, "You see… I want a life elsewhere and I want to achieve things with my own hard work… and even if…" she gulped, "…even if I have to suffer to get there, I know it would be the best feeling in the world." She held his hands in between hers causing him to jump a little bit, her eyes glistened in ambition, "That's what I dream of! I seek that thrill, Onii." She paused, looking at him straight in the eyes.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Alright," he pat her on the head. He's always soft when it comes to her. "I'll ask the old man." She shrieked in excitement at his words, "But—" he continued, her body frozen and her posture uncomfortably perfect; awaiting and ready to obey his words. He almost couldn't force back his laughter, but he manages, "—I get to pick where you stay." She nodded vigorously in compliance. "A nice little town should be a good starting place." He gave her a look to confirm this, "Okay!" she yelled and he finally let out that laughter he's been holding; patting her on the head once again, "Good girl."

She wanted to stay in the city with Shinichi… in a rather close proximity at that. But it's alright. This was a huge favor and she appreciated everything about it. After all, he's gonna be toast at even the slightest mention of it…

• • •

"What demons have possessed the two of you?!" Her mother yelled in what seems to be her normal voice now. _I swear she always has an angry tone_. She thought to herself. Poor Shinichi is taking the entire blow as she stands behind him. "I told you not to put these ridiculous ideas in her head!" Yui bit her lip; now she regrets ever asking him. This isn't her hard work… this is all on Shinichi! Without him… she couldn't imagine going through every single day without his help. Her mother's right. This is ridiculous. She clutched onto Shinichi's sleeve as she opens her mouth to finally comply.

"Is it really impossible?" Shinichi uttered clearly and courageously; the 2nd time she's heard her brother talk in a very serious tone. It almost scares her… but kind of in a good way. The other time was when he'd told them that he will be going to college in Tokyo. She gulped; he takes this seriously, and so should she. She furrowed her brows, readying herself for the battle.

He took a deep breath, "I say we should expect a little more from Yui. I believe she's capable; capable of great things." This is their parents' weakness. Shinichi's positivity and wisdom. He has been like this ever since he was a child; Yui always thought he was as wise as that old fisherman that lives near the lake; perhaps even wiser. _That's why my… our parents took a liking in him and_ …

"Very well." Her father folded his newspaper and stood up to give Shinichi a manly pat on the shoulder. Shinichi flinched a little as he is a rather gentle-looking man in comparison to their burly father. He smiled with relief; as he felt Yui's hold relax as well.

"Touchan!" Her mother voiced in disagreement. "I forbid all of this nonsense! I do not allow it and that is final!" Her father held her mother's hand gently, "Kaachan, have some faith in your daughter, will you?" For a short while, her face had softened, but almost instantly, she angrily shrugged off her husband's hands and walked towards and tends to the weeping twins.

Their father looked at his two children nervously, "Well then…" he chuckled involuntarily as his index finger lightly scratched his forehead. His wife and children are always his weakness. Now he's stuck in a rut. But he knew, and once again, Shinichi is right in all of this. And he also knew that their mother is aware of that.

He cleared his throat to rid of the awkward silence, "Yui." He said firmly.

"Y-Yes?!" she answered nervously, which made her father laugh in adoration, "Don't let us down, y'hear?" he continued.

"Y-Yes! I…I promise you… all of you, that I'll do my best. Not just for me, but especially for you guys!" she yelled and bowed her head. She couldn't be any more grateful, to the point that she started tearing up a little.

• • •

 **3 years later**

 **Karakura Town**

It wasn't easy getting here, but she's made it somehow… with some help from her brother, of course. Today she begins her clinicals at Karakura Hospital. She's quite relieved that her good friend Sae had been appointed to the same unit as her. Just a few more months and she will be officially a nurse!

 _It has been a bit strange in Karakura town, but I have to admit that being here has been one of the greatest times of my life. I feel accomplished; and I feel good about myself._

The early-spring breeze blew back her long, raven locks. Spring has got to be her favorite season. The flowers are beginning to fully bloom, the air waft of florally scent, and the temperature is just about right. She wishes it could be spring all-year long. She sighed, but regardless, she was happy with how things have turned.

Shinichi had always been there to support her, and her family back at home, even her mother, roots for her success.

 **All is well.**

 _At least for now_.

* * *

"Ishida-sensei, here are the documents that you've requested." Subaru placed the folder on Ryuken's desk. Prompt as usual. Possibly the only living thing that he appreciates.

He grabs the folder and opens it; and as he quickly flips through each page. "When are they to arrive? And their schedule?" he asks with haste.

The secretary then answered the question as if it is merely his name and age, "Starting tomorrow, 7am – 3pm, Monday through Friday."

Ryuken spread out the students' resumes on his desk, scanning through the most important portions. "You may be excused." He uttered; Subaru bowed and swiftly left the office.

Naturally, everything is in alphabetical order; just the way Ryuken likes it. ' _A competent man he is'_ he thought of the trustworthy secretary, as he reads the students' names in his head. As one of his habits, he would like to have them memorized by tomorrow. He took a sip of his warm coffee and continued his work.

Stopping at one page, "Tachibana Sae." He muttered to himself and slightly readjusting his glasses. The student who scored the highest in the exams, next to "Nishikawa Yui." The one-point difference between their scores caught his attention and struck him as odd. But he dismissed the thought as it isn't an impossible scenario.

He also likes to have a starting foundation; and the test scores of each student help him build that foundation. It adds on to his expectations of each students.

He neatly placed the documents back in the folder and set it aside for the day. Ryuken leaned back on his chair to relax for a bit. It's been a while since he stared up at the sky. The sunset had always been beautiful, especially during spring; when the flowers are only beginning to bloom. One can spot them vaguely on the horizon. It reminded him of a beautiful thing… something that he once had.

…

He stopped at the thought. He almost snorted out loud. Even he cannot help lying to himself now. How that is possible is beyond him. He didn't know what's gotten into him at that moment, but whatever it was, it was quite a load of bullshit.

He had no need for such feelings.

 _At least…_

 _for now_.


	3. EXTRA CH: Chapter 3

**A/N:** I decided to call this an extra chapter as it isn't entirely about Ryuken x Yui; but this chapter will play an important role to the main story line.  
Just a heads up. Next chapter will have RyuxYui progression.

* * *

 **• FRIENDS •**

"You bastard!" exclaimed the stuffed lion angrily, "How dare you make a fool of me!" he continues; his pride shattered as his golden locks adorned by violet ribbons flowed gracefully through the air. And his deep-red velvet dress glided over the pavement ever so beautifully. Poor Kon attempted to catch up with the heartless culprit but his tiny plush legs could only get him so far. And humans... humans! Always in the wrong place at the wrong time!

He stopped dead in his tracks and fell lifelessly on the ground as he bumped into a damned obstacle of an ankle. Feeling as if this is one of the worst days in his life, Kon cursed the apathetic quincy under his breath repeatedly and lividly until he caught a glimpse of heaven that completely calmed his nerves. _The heaven that lied beneath a woman's skirt_.

Ah... _pink_. A shade of cotton candy; soft  & silky as well as the cream stockings stopping at her thighs, and it even has ribbons to go along with it. Completely irresistible and his absolute favorite. The plushie's little eyes glowed into golden stars; his face as red as fully ripe apples as he gawks at the stimulating view. He could forget that damn quincy if this paradise could last a few more seconds. Oh, how he wished he could dive into her...- "... _Ouch_!" and just when his day was starting to get better as it should be, his face was shortly crushed by the quincy's polished black shoes. Heaven was now replaced with what seemed to be a black hole.

"You'll have to excuse me," Uryuu spoke to the oblivious girl, "...I'd dropped my uh... doll." He feigned, while Kon bitterly protested under the quincy's shoes as he hated being associated with those _unmanly_ objects. "I'm an action figure, you bastard...!" In response, Uryuu lodged his foot even deeper within Kon's squishy face to muffle his screams; as he didn't want the uneased girl to further raise suspicions.

The girl turns in a fright and screams, "Oh! It's just you!" she sighed with relief; her right hand pressed over her beating chest, "I've had just about enough of those stupid ghosts." she mutters.

Uryuu grew curious at what she'd said. Now that he thinks about it, there was indeed something different about her. Could it be that she also possesses the ability to...- "Oh my!" the girl yelled in excitement in which interrupted his train of thought. _Not that it really matters to him anyway_.

"What amazing handicraft!" she gasped; hastily grabbing the lifeless stuffed animal on the ground, "Only a goddess could produce such beautiful work!" the girl's eyes glittered in astonishment. Offended by her words, Uryuu cleared his throat irritably while shifting the rim of his glasses, " _How insulting_." he spat. Yui tilted her head in confusion as she awaits for an explanation.

Uryuu wasn't entirely sure whether to feel flattered or humiliated. "It was me." he sighed and started to walk at a slow pace; his hands resting within his pockets.

A slow pace for a young man in his stature, but most definitely not for her. Yui practically ran just to catch up to him, "D-Did you really?!" she asked in complete surprise.

His eyes shifted towards her, "Of course," and with a slight glare, "...how foolishly discriminative." he halted. "...implying that I can't sew because of my gender?"

Yui's eyes widened, "No way!" she frantically denied, but almost instantly it was followed by a sigh of resignation. "I'm sorry." she confessed as she looks at him apologetically. "Please forgive me." continuing with a huge frown on her face.

Uryuu snorted uncontrollably and began to laugh softly as he continues to walk once again, "Forget it." he muttered as his smile disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

He thought it rather peculiar that the girl paid very little attention to _him_. And by that, his appearance. Throughout the few minutes they've spent walking, all she ever talked about was how great his sewing techniques were. A situation that is the complete opposite of what usually happens to him. Those half-witted females in his school only shows interest in his work because _they were interested in him_. He was quite popular with them, although he truly wished he wasn't. That type of attention was rather tiring and completely irritating.

He continues to observe the girl before him as she babbled constantly about sewing and whatnot. Quite honestly, he'd stopped caring about what she's rambling about; not because of a lack of interest however. But because there is something unusual about her presence that makes him feel extremely lax; both physically and mentally. He can't quite put his finger on it, but it's somehow a very familiar aura.

 _There is something about her._ Uryuu looks at the girl beside him; still attempting to figure out what it is. He feels as if it is the way she talks; he then watches her mannerisms closely as she continues to chat aimlessly. It was soothing; _unnaturally soothing_. But that wasn't quite it. _It's something else_. He sighed in dismay and shook his head; shifting his eyes away from her.

Why does it matter so much?

Why? because he smiled; he laughed. Even he finds it utterly absurd. It's a ridiculous explanation... _but for him_ ; with the heavy predicament that he's been going through for a long time, he did not believe that he could experience such feelings once again. He couldn't feel complete happiness even with dependable and reliable friends; so much so that he feels he isn't deserving to have them. But when this woman showed up; this _stranger._.. he suddenly felt what he thought was forever gone.

That's why it matters.

Just who... _what_ is she?

He peered at her direction as he ponders of his sudden decision, "You..." he mutters; in which interrupted the girl from her chattering, "If you would like, I'd be happy teach you."

Surprised by his unexpected offer, Yui suddenly came at a stop. She stared down at the ground for a few seconds as words finally escape her mouth, "You mean..." shortly taking a deep breath before resuming, "...to sew?" she asked softly; a question that she clearly knew the answer to. Her black orbs then looked at his own with full intent to confirm the obvious question.

"Of course," he sighed with apparent irritation, "What else would it be?" he rolled his eyes and turned his back as he proceeds to walk over again.

She giggles in return; catching up to his pace once more.

This young man appears to be a very difficult person at first glance but she has now figured out that all of it is merely his exterior. She felt a closeness to him despite what he outwardly shows; for some reason, he was very easy to read than most people. It's as if every single one of her actions correctly resonated with his; in that they are actions that provoke him to respond accordingly. She has felt a very strong sense of compatibility between the two of them; thus naturally, she feels comfortable being herself. And in the short time with him, she felt as if she can freely converse with him.

Being aware of how scarce his responses were, Yui still feels as if they were both in their comfort zone; as she felt nothing but pleasant emotions from the very moment they met and her intuition strongly tells her that the feeling is mutual... _somehow_. It almost reminded her of her relationship with Shinichi. She really misses her brother very much and she can't wait to see him again in a few months.

Finally catching up to him once again, Yui thought that it would be courteous if she offers him something in return. However, as she was about to let Uryuu know of her proposal, she was interfered by a familiar voice.

"Yo Uryuu!" The both of them halted to turn their attention to the young man dashing his way towards them. "Wait up!" He yells.

"Oh!" she gasped upon seeing whom the voice belonged to.

There is no way she could ever forget him; he is the only person she could ever relate to. That is... rather, in regards to a very specific and a very strange topic. They can both see spirits of the dearly departed. The thought of interacting with apparitions came across as maddening; and it still is. She is thankful of discovering his abilities as it is proof that she isn't going crazy. But if she is insane, which is highly likely... at least she's not the only one.

As strange as that is, learning of such talent should be the top reason to remember someone; however, in his case, his vibrant orange hair figuratively and literally outshines everything else about him.

"Ichigo-kun!" she exclaimed; waving both her hands high up in the air.

Uryuu raised an eyebrow at the unexpected familiarity, but then again, this town is small enough to at least recognize everyone.

The orange-haired boy caught up with the two and slapped the quincy on the back as a greeting; Uryuu merely flinched even though it was quite a strong one, "I didn't know you two were acquainted." He rubbed the top of his head back and forth; his apricot strands sliding smoothly between his large fingers.

"I could ask you the same, Kurosaki." the quincy responded casually. "We're merely travelling in the same direction."

Ichigo nodded vigorously at his friend, "Right. You're too much of an asshole to make a friend this quickly." and turning his head towards the girl, "Don't worry, it's not you; he was born that way."

"You bastard..." Uryuu muttered and glared at Ichigo in irritation.

Yui laughed at their silliness; it's clear how close they are to each other. "Well, I thought Uryuu-kun was quite pleasant to talk to." she chuckled.

"Ha! Yeah right." Ichigo laughed, putting both his palms on the back of his head as he walks alongside Uryuu and Yui.

The girl laughed once more in response, "Well, no matter," she peeked her head at Ichigo as she walks, "I'm so glad you still remember me!"

"Who would ever forget a day like that?" They both laughed at a joke only the two of them appeared to comprehend.

'What the hell are they talking about?' Uryuu thought suspiciously; he couldn't help but think of inappropriate things. Baffled, the quincy shifted his glasses and quite audibly cleared his throat to get their attention.

All of a sudden, Yui remembered her position. She just met the guy and she had been rambling carelessly. She realized it was a bit too personal and not to mention extremely impolite, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I got carried away!" she bowed apologetically; he also appeared to be on his way to class, "I didn't mean to hold you back!"

Uryuu shook his head, "This is the direction I'm going." he paused, "…and I would've excused myself if I wasn't interested, Yui-chan."

Ichigo laughed heartily, "Believe me, he will. This guy is pretty cold; so be careful."

Yui's raven orbs shifted and observed Uryuu; he sure reminded her an awful lot of someone she knows; someone she wouldn't even dare think of. There are similarities but the differences are far too huge; Uryuu is definitely and a million times better. She blew away the thought of the accursed Ryuken Ishida in her mind. They're nothing alike. What was she thinking? Why was she even comparing them?

Yui smiled, "I'll keep that in mind, Ichigo-kun."

The three continued to walk to their destinations as they exchanged information and phone numbers. At the same time, Uryuu had promised Yui a day to teach her his sewing techniques; in which she was extremely thankful and excited for.


End file.
